


Magical

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry 30 Days of Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco takes Harry to visit his parents on their wedding day and they dance for themThis kiss is dedicated specifically for TheDolphinAnimagus, thank you for your support on all of these kisses, it meant more than you can imagine.





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDolphinAnimagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDolphinAnimagus/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45515285635/in/dateposted-public/)

The early July day had been perfect, warm with just the right amount of breeze as Harry James Potter swore a life bond to Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had offered them the south lawn and the grand ballroom for the occasion - and it had been perfect.

Honestly, Harry had been stunned but Draco was the Malfoy heir so relented.

Harry had been a bundle of nerves as he’d met Draco on the lawn, his blonde hair shining in the sun, as they were joined in front of their family and friends.

The Malfoy elves had done a brilliant job of decorating the ballroom and preparing the feast. Hermione was beaming when Draco included them in his speech.

Lana’s nargles took up residence in Harry’s belly as Draco led them out to the centre of the dance floor for their first dance as Mr & Mr Potter-Malfoy.

“You can do this Harry.” Draco had said quietly as he led his new husband in the waltz. It had taken them months of lessons to get it right.

Molly and Arthur along with Narcissa and Lucius soon joined them on the dancefloor as parents of the couple and other guests soon joined them until the ballroom was once again full of people dancing.

“May I have this dance?” Harry asked the woman who had been like a mother to him to Molly’s delighted smile. As Harry escorted Molly back to Arthur Draco grabbed his hand, dragging him outside.

“We have one more important dance,” kissing Harry soundly Draco apparated them away to Harry parent’s graves.

“Draco, what are we doing here?” Harry asked puzzled.

“We’ve come to dance for your parents at our wedding,” Draco replied, ignoring the brightness in Harry’s eyes as Draco swept him back into the waltz at his parent’s graveside.


End file.
